This invention relates to a board type game, specifically to a device enabling two or more players to play a simulated game of baseball in which the player can exercise skill in batting, pitching and strategic thinking based on a thorough knowledge of the rules of the game.
Many devices have been designed for playing simulated baseball games. Most of them employ a board with a scaled down reproduction of a baseball field. In some, the reproduction is authentic as regards placement of bases, home plate, pitcher's box and fielders. However, in many prior art games this is not so, because the pitching device is not properly located. The ball is usually a plastic or metal ball or a disc which generally rolls or slides on the playing surface. Thus most of these games have been played in only two dimensions. Means are provided to pitch and bat the ball, most of them being mechanized contrivances or linkages which do not give the players opportunity to exercise skill in hitting or pitching the ball. For these and other reasons, none of these games have enjoyed wide acceptance.
An example of a prior art game is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,457 issued to Galbos. In it, the reproduction of the baseball diamond on the playing board is authentic. However, the pitching device consists of inclined grooves, the "bat" rotates about pivots fixed in the board and is twirled rather than swung, and the miniature baseball rolls on the board.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,074 issued to Roberts. In this game the reproduction of the baseball diamond on the board is not authentic. The pitching device, which is essentially a form of slingshot, is located at the corner of the playing board furthest from home plate, beyond the outfield area. The "bat" is actually a spring-driven paddle which swings about an axis perpendicular to the board. The "ball" is a metal disc which slides on the playing surface.
Other examples are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,452 issued to Murphy, 3,830,497 issued to Peterson, 3,879,037 issued to Cooke and 2,829,895 issued to Moen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a miniature baseball game which can be played in a manner similar to an actual baseball game.
It is another object of this game to provide a means for batting the pitched ball in midair, and which can be used with variable effect, depending on the skill of the player.
An additonal object of this invention is to provide a miniature baseball game which can be played according to the standard rules governing actual baseball games, employing strategies and tactics used in actual baseball games.